


L'ange et le Serpent

by AraniaDraws (AraniaArt)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art, Digital Art, Historical, M/M, Naga, Naga Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaDraws
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast AU illustration with a nod to the classic 19th Century fairy tale illustration style!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	L'ange et le Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegraceofebonee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/gifts).



> Inspired by TheGraceOfEbonee's prompt: Fairytale AU example Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, OR they get trapped hopping from story to story.
> 
> This is a Good Omens "repaint" of a classic Belle et la Bete illustration by Walter Crane from 1874 (the castle aspect of the background is Heavily referenced:
> 
> [Belle et la Bete Fairy Tale Illustration](http://imaginez.net.free.fr/illustrations/agedor/wcrane/bellebete/bellebete1.jpg)
> 
> (They had so many awesome prompt ideas, but this one really inspired me in particular! Loved the excuse to do a beastly Crowley design, and Aziraphale's Bastille outfit (the slightly-out of style clothing works REALLY well for the time period of the fairy tale, and I was delighted by how similar the illustration was in cut/fashion to Aziraphale's outfit). I really hope you enjoy it, TheGraceofEbonee!

A fun, inspirational spin on Belle et la Bete with Crowley as the Beast (a landowner, known for his apple orchards instead of roses) - cursed to become a monstrous beast until he falls in love. And Aziraphale as a traveller, who got a bit peckish and saw these lovely apples when he found himself off the beaten path. ((Cutting out the middle-man role of Belle's father, and combining the characters' roles)). Crowley here is a mite tetchy about his apples and someone trespassing on his land (probably more than a little used to horrifying anyone - but Aziraphale is made of stronger stuff... can he soften the fallen nobleman's heart and lift the curse? ((Of course ;) )) 


End file.
